


Monstres et masques

by Nelja



Category: Kasane (manga)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Défi Halloween, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Kasane est seule dans la forêt, et la neige commence à tomber... le froid est dangereux, mais il y a pire. Et tout ce qu'elle sait faire pour s'en sortir est faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre.





	Monstres et masques

Kasane a fait en sorte qu'on l'aperçoive une dernière fois avec le visage de Nina.

Peut-être pour brouiller encore les pistes sur sa disparition, peut-être par vanité. Mais là où elle espérait devenir une ombre, une rumeur, il semble qu'on l'appelle par le prénom de Nina, qu'on cherche à la retrouver.

Un fan, pense-t-elle avec amertume, qui ne verra plus jamais Nina Tanzawa sur scène.

Afin de brouiller les pistes, au lieu de suivre le chemin qui la ramènerait à la petite ville de campagne où Kingo s'est arrêté, elle s'enfonce dans la forêt. Il fait humide et glacial. Ses chaussures sont solides, mais les herbes hautes lui mouillent les chevilles, puis l'eau s'infiltre jusqu'à ses pieds. Mais elle a retrouvé son horrible visage, et plus personne ne fera le lien avec Nina maintenant. Il est temps de rentrer.

Elle frissonne, resserre son châle autour de son cou. Depuis quand fait-il si froid ? La pluie commence à tomber, des petites gouttes rapides mêlées de grésil. Elle essaie d'envoyer un message à Kingo, mais pas de réseau. Elle sait qu'il l'attendra.

Heureusement, au bord d'une petite clairière - le soleil est déjà bas - elle trouve une cabane de bois, qui sera bien suffisante pour l'abriter de la pluie. Elle ne l'avait pas vue à l'aller, et elle espère ne pas s'être perdue en plus du reste. L'habitation est vide, mais ne semble pas totalement abandonnée. Un petit brasero lui permet de se réchauffer en faisant brûler quelques branches.

Et heureusement, car la neige commence à tomber.

Elle a voyagé vers le nord, mais cela n'explique pas comment le temps a pu changer à ce point ! Elle n'a plus qu'à passer la nuit ici, espérant que le temps changera aussi rapidement dans l'autre sens. Mais ce ne sera pas une nuit confortable, pas sans couverture. Elle n'espère pas réussir à dormir, somnoler tout au plus.

Pourtant, elle se réveille en sursaut, probablement sous l'effet du froid glacial qui règne dans la cabane. Le brasero s'est éteint. Et pourtant, elle peut voir, au centre de la cabane, entre elle et la porte, une figure humaine. Elle est entièrement blanche et semble dégager sa propre lumière.

C'est un fantôme, pense-t-elle en premier. Avant de se rappeler que les fantômes n'existent pas. Mais les onguents magiques qui échangent les visages sont censés ne pas exister non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

La créature se retourne vers elle. Avec cette façon de briller, il est impossible qu'elle soit humaine. Et pourtant, malgré la peur, Kasane trouve encore le temps d'être jalouse de la parfaite beauté de son visage pâle.

"Tu t'es réveillée, humaine..." dit la créature d'une voix qui envoie un frisson glacé dans le cou de Kasane. "J'aurais pu dévorer toute ta chaleur pendant ton sommeil, mais maintenant, ce sera plus douloureux."

Kasane connaît cette histoire. Elle a lu une pièce de théâtre, sur une yuki-onna, et un jeune bûcheron, d'abord sauvé grâce à son beau visage, puis finalement tué par une indiscrétion. Clairement, pense-t-elle avec une ironie froide, ce rôle-là n'est pas pour elle. Mais elle ne veut pas mourir ici, pas avant...

"Tu penses que je suis une _humaine_ ?" demande-t-elle avec mépris. "As-tu seulement vu mon visage ?"

Elle soulève la tête, tordant son cou sans doute un peu trop, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Elle grimace juste un peu ; elle n'a pas besoin de cela pour montrer que son visage est celui d'un monstre.

"Tu sens l'humain." dit la créature.

Kasane doit improviser une façon de se déplacer qui n'est pas celle d'une humaine, sans pour autant trop en faire. Elle se déplace juste un peu trop lentement, laisse trainer ses articulations, le torse rejeté en arrière.

"Parce que j'en ai mangé une, quelle question !"

(Etrangement, elle pense à Nina.)

Elle regarde la yuki-onna d'un air insolent, sans la moindre peur apparente. Elle fait mine d'ignorer complètement le froid qui imprègne toute la cabane, retient son reflexe de recul, ses frémissements même.

La yuki-onna semble troublée. Elle hésite. Elle n'est donc pas encore convaincue ; Kasane baisse la tête, se dissimule derrière ses cheveux, pour étaler sur ses lèvres une fine couche de maquillage.

"Tu sais quoi ?" dit-elle avec ce ton vulgaire qu'elle a improvisé pour le rôle. "J'aime ton visage. Je vais me faire le même."

Elle s'approche de la créature et l'embrasse. Le froid glace ses os. Plus que tout, elle voudrait fuir, ou au moins, hurler de douleur. Mais alors qu'elle est prête de céder, tous ses muscles tendus, elle pense : ma mère aurait su le faire. Et elle dépose, sur les lèvres gelées de la créature, un baiser très léger. Son coeur en est congelé, mais elle ne meurt pas.

Elle voit son propre visage horrible au bout du cou du monstre. Il lui va mieux qu'à elle, décide-t-elle.

(Même si elle n'en est pas entièrement sûre.)

La yuki-onna semble tout à fait surprise par la tournure que prennent les évènements ; mais elle ne peut plus vraiment croire que Kasane est une humaine, malgré son odeur, malgré le goût de ses lèvres. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle-même a changé de visage. Elle ne voit que celle de la jeune fille qui la regarde avec un masque de glace.

Un tourbillon de neige glacée emplit la pièce, puis disparait. Kasane a l'impression que le sang coule à nouveau dans ses veines. Il fait presque chaud. Quand elle regarde à l'extérieur, le soleil est en train de se lever. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de neige au sol, même fondue.

Elle envoie un message à Kingo sans aucun problème de réseau. Déjà les souvenirs de la nuit s'estompent alors qu'elle se réchauffe, comme si c'était un rêve. Elle se demande juste vaguement quand sera la prochaine fois qu'elle aura l'opportunité de jouer un rôle, et de jouer sa vie sur scène.


End file.
